


Your scars make me hot

by ladystark25



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark25/pseuds/ladystark25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TFA Captain Phasma/Kylo Ren loving. Phasma likes Kylo's scars. Basically porn without real plot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your scars make me hot

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo's scars drawn beautifuly by therealmcgee: http://therealmcgee.tumblr.com/post/142738253984/i-maybe-like-drawing-scars-a-bit-too-much

**Your scars make me hot**

Captain Phasma woke to the sound of a huge explosion. She opened her eyes but instead of a flaming planet, she saw nothing. The room was dark, only starlight shone in from the narrow window that looked out to outer space. She was in bed, the explosion was just a dream. As her eyes cleared, she made out the details of the room. It was not her cabin but she started getting used to waking up in this particular bunk. She glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table to check the time. It was still the middle of the night.

She turned around in bed and found herself facing Kylo Ren’s bare back. He was sleeping deeply, his body moving in synch with his steady breathing. A sheet covered him loosely from the waist down but he was naked underneath. They both were. She touched his back, gently stroking his pale skin.

After the catastrophe of Starkiller Base, the remnants of her stormtrooper army regrouped on board of the Finalizer with General Hux and Kylo Ren. They continued their training while they waited for new orders and the healing of their wounded. It was truly a miracle that she survived the devastation of the weapon-planet with only minor bumps and bruises. Bigger scar was left on her pride than her body. This could not be said about the man lying beside her. Kylo was severely wounded, both in body and soul.

As she caressed his back affectionately, she found his fresh scars. She traced the deep lines with her finger. The thin layer of the healing skin felt softer under her touch. His scars were treated with bacta but they didn’t heal easily. Lightsaber wounds were different, they left marks for life.

Though her touch was gentle, it raised Kylo from his sleep and she felt his body move. He took her hand and kissed it as he turned to his back. She slid closer to him and caressed his face, finding the long scar there. It started on his handsome face and went down to his upper arm. She drew her index finger along the long indentation left by one firm slash of his grandfather’s lightsaber.

 _“Does it hurt?”_ she asked. He didn’t reply right away. He was still half asleep.

 _“Sometimes.”_ His voice was deeper than usual.

Rushed by a sudden emotion, Phasma wrapped her arm over his chest and nestled close to him. She kissed his shoulder and inhaled the scent of his skin. Her thoughts drifted and she remembered their shared pleasure from just a couple hours ago. Her body trembled at the memory as she snuggled her naked body against him. Kylo embraced her with his long arms.

 _“I’m sorry to wake you darling, but I really want your body.”_ she said as she put one of her legs on his thigh and ground her hips against it.

_“Hmm… what do you want with my body?”_

She lifted her upper body a bit and rested herself on one elbow. She smiled and caressed his cheek. She trailed her index finger over the lines of his face, finally arriving at his mouth. She gently drew her finger around his lips.

 _“I want these beautiful lips of yours to kiss me. Passionately. Until you take my breath away.”_ she started. Kylo gave a light kiss to her finger as she continued to stroke his soft skin.

 _“Then I want you to kiss down my neck and lick my skin there.”_ She followed her words with her fingers, teasingly caressing Kylo’s neck.

 _“And you find this spot right here…”_ She leaned closer to him and kissed the soft place on his neck where it met the shoulder.

 _“…and you suck my skin there until you leave a red mark.”_ Her voice was deep, filled with lust and all he could do was whimper and sigh in response.

 _“Then you move down to my chest and place hungry kisses between my breasts.”_ While she was speaking, she planted slow, open mouthed kisses on his muscular chest.

_“Then I want you to lick your way to one of my breasts while your hand cups the other. Your fingers circle my hard nipple and I moan in pleasure.”_

Kylo groaned as he pictured himself doing what she was describing.

_“You shower my breast with soft kisses, then your lips close around my nipple and you suck on my little tit. It makes me wild and hungry and I’m whimpering and gasping.”_

Kylo felt his cock hardening at her arousing words. He was enjoying her little game immensely.

_“Then I want your hand to travel down my body. I spread my thighs for you as you reach my aching pussy.”_

As she was saying this, she snaked her hand down and wrapped her fingers around his half hard cock. He inhaled sharply as she slowly started to move her hand up and down his long shaft.

_“Your fingers stroke around my slit and I’m already dripping wet. I grind my hips in frustration and moan as you’re playing with me. You smile while you keep licking my nipple and when you hear how desperate I am, you finally sink a finger inside me.”_

Her words aroused both of them. She stroked his length faster, rubbing the tip with her thumb with each upward move. Kylo moaned loudly. She looked up to see his reaction and smiled when she saw his face lost in pleasure.

 _“Do you like this, Lord Ren?”_ she asked playfully, not stopping her ministrations.

 _“Ah… yes! Keep going!”_ he begged.

_“You keep fingering me faster and harder, and your thumb finds my throbbing clit. You rub it slowly and sweetly and I never want you to stop. Then you draw circles around it as you pump your fingers in and out of me. I’m gasping and screaming your name and you know I need all of you, but you keep going until I beg for your hard dick.”_

Kylo was breathing heavily and arched his body into her touch. He squirmed and moaned as she ground her hips against his side, pleasuring herself as well. His cock was now fully hard and erect so she slowed her strokes so as not to get him off too early. She wasn’t finished with him yet.

_“Then you listen to my pleas and get between my thighs. I spread my legs wider while you kiss me with need and you finally bury yourself deep inside me. We both cry out in pleasure. Your big cock feels amazing as you are thrusting in and out of me. I cling to your shoulders while you fuck me hard and I scream until you make me yours.”_

Kylo couldn’t contain himself any longer so he stopped her stroking hand and positioned himself between her legs.

 _“You make me yours.”_ he said and finally captured her lips with his. After all the things Phasma said and did to him, he was hungry for her mouth. He kissed her deeply like his life depended on it. As they kissed, he teased her pussy with the tip of his hard length and they moaned into each other’s mouth at the sensation. The arousing images she’d described made her pussy dripping wet so Kylo could slip inside her easily. They cried out in ecstasy as he started to thrust. He was fast and starving, but he knew he was closer to his release than she was, so he paced himself after a few desperate pumps of his hips. He reached down between them and skilfully rubbed her sensitive clitoris. She’d shown him before, so he knew exactly how she liked it and her reaction proved as well that she enjoyed it greatly.

The combined joy of his cock slowly thrusting inside her and his deft finger stroking her hard nub quickly brought her near to her peak. They moaned and gasped, intoxicated by lust and pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Kylo buried himself deep inside her and ground his hips against her pelvis to enhance the pressure on her clit. Phasma cried out loudly as the sensation sent her over the edge.

“Fuck… yes! Ahh…” she screamed. His loud moan followed hers. As her climax rushed through her body, she felt Kylo’s last, desperate thrusts before his release. Their whimpers and gasps filled the room as she embraced him tightly, bodies trembling, hearts pounding hard.

She caressed his back as their erratic breathing slowed. He kissed Phasma as he slipped out of her and moved beside her. He snuggled up her body and showered her heaving chest with sweet kisses.

 _“You’re amazing.”_ he said, fondling her breast.

 _“Well, your scars make me hot.”_ she replied cheerfully. Kylo laughed as he caressed her soft skin. They lay there exhausted but spent as sleepiness crawled back over their minds.

 _“You can wake me up like this any time you know.”_ Kylo mumbled as they dozed off in each other’s arms.


End file.
